highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Archfall
❝ Sure, until they claw up your tail and chew on your whiskers. ❞ — Archfall talking about kits with Chamomilepaw and Maplelight Archfall is a burly, stocky tailless Manx tom. He tends to make fake stories to explain why he's missing a tail, but the real reason is that it's normal for his breed. His pelt is dark ginger tabby with a white underbelly and chest. He's rather stern and harsh for a ThunderClan cat, but is hardworking and passionate. He can be temperamental, but overall personality makes for a great cat and mentor. He now resides in StarClan with his deceased daughter, Fernwish. 'Appearance' Heritage: Manx Description: Archfall's build is typical for ThunderClan- stocky with muscular legs and broad shoulders. His white paws are rather disproportionate for his burly body. One of his most noticeable features is his lack of a tail. This is typical for his breed. Since he has no tail to communicate with, he uses his ears instead. He has been told before that, in the darkness, he's been mistaken for a bear cub for this reason. His flanks are wider sagittally, a part of his large frame. This fur is medium in length, the longer fur located by his underbelly and along the rear end of his spine; it's very soft in texture. His pelt is dark ginger with classic tabby markings. It also features a snow-white chest and underbelly with a little of it marking the sides of his muzzle. His face looks rather stern, with heavy brows, a square shape, round eyes, and rounded muzzle. His eyes are large and amber, and his nose pink. Palette: : = Base (#C88860) : = Markings (#A36339) : = Underbelly/Chest (#F9FAFC) : = Eyes (#E5B02F) : = Inner Ears (#D9936F) : = Nose (#F4B68B) : = Tongue (#B14E58) : = Pawpads (#F5A38D) Voice: Archfall has a deep, raspy voice. Because of the way he speaks, it almost always sounds like he is reprimanding. Scent: Musky leaf mulch. Gait: Archfall has a somewhat unsteady walk because of his missing tail. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Loyal -' Archfall is as loyal as can be, both to his Clan and Clanmates. You would never be able to catch him doing anything behind some's back, because he never does. He values the cats he knows, whether he shows it or not. He'd die for any one of them. * '''+ Hardworking -''' Archfall is extremely hardworking. He wants to work for his Clan to keep them safe and fed. He'd run on no sleep before anyone else would have to move a muscle, if it meant he was serving his Clan well. * '''± Stern -''' Archfall doesn't take bull from anyone. He wants to make sure everycat is pulling their weight, and that they aren't just playing around. He'll reprimand anyone if he sees them not doing what the should be. * '''± Indifferent -''' Archfall tends not to involve himself in drama or other cats' lives very much. He doesn't get attached too easily, as he feels most of his focus should be on the wellbeing of the Clan. * '''− Harsh -''' Archfall isn't cruel, but he isn't the nicest cat either. He can be very harsh in the way he acts or speaks. He has a very sharp tongue and likes to use it. This sometimes causes problems with Clanmates. * '''− Temperamental -''' If any cat were to say that Archfall didn't have a temper, they definitely didn't know him well enough. Along with Archfall's sharp tongue, he has a mean temper and is very argumentative at times. '''Likes *Hunting **He finds this a relaxing sport. *Planning and coordinating **He enjoys plotting attacks and raids and such- he likes being tactical. *Birds (as prey) **Archfall's favorite meal to eat is any type of bird, especially pigeon. *Being active **He loves to be as active as he can be and tries to always be doing something productive. 'Dislikes' *Nagging cats **He doesn't appreciate cats who whine and complain. *Lazy workers **Although he values his naps, Archfall doesn't like seeing cats who aren't doing their job. *Not being active **He always tries to be on his feet, doing something; if he isn't napping and isn't doing anything, he's rather restless. *Kits **Not that Archfall hates them, but he just never was one to enjoy having kits all around. Nonetheless, he dearly loves his sons and daughters and Chamomilepaw. 'Goals' *Teach Chamomilepaw all he can. **He wants to be able to pass his talents onto his apprentice 'Fears' *Losing his Clan **No matter how much they may irritate him at times, Arch never wants to be a loner again. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: None Cats Involved: Dusty, Archfall's siblings Age Range: 0-6 moons *Alec was born to his kittypet mother, Callie, with his littermates. *Callie sent the kits with their loner father, Dusty. *Dusty raised the kits by himself, and taught them how to fight and hunt. 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Dusty, littermates Age Range: 6-26 moons *Dusty continues to teach his kits until they're 9 moons. *Dusty tells his kits they must begin living on their own. *Alec lives on his own until he finds ThunderClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Chamomilepaw/frost, Littlerock, Nightrunner, Sparkbite, Wildflame Age Range: 26-30 moons *Alec joins ThunderClan and is given the name Archfall. *On the border, Archfall has a fling with Littlerock, a WindClan she-cat. *Archfall, Haremask, and Maplelight give Chamomilepaw hunting pointers in the forest. *Littlerock meets Archfall on the border, telling him that she's expecting kits. Archfall runs off towards camp. *Archfall helps Nightrunner plot an attack on WindClan. *He becomes Chamomilepaw's mentor. *He meets Littlerock on the peak. She tells him that the kits were born, and a WindClan warrior, Scorchtail, is the foster father. **Archfall also asks about the kits, learning that one of them, Fernkit, was stillborn. Waspkit, Rosekit, Smokekit, and Tinykit are healthy. **Littlerock tells Archfall that they had a warrior ceremony to honor Fernkit's death, and she was named Fernwish. **He and Littlerock agree that when the kits are two moons old, they will be moved into ThunderClan. *Nectarstar and two of her warriors come to ThunderClan to apologize; Archfall raises the alarm of intruders, and Nightrunner has him take a patrol to drive them away. *The kits are now two moons old, and it is time for them to be moved to ThunderClan. **Archfall takes Chamomilepaw out with him. **Once returning, Nightrunner questions their origins. Archfall lies and says they came from a kittypet. *Smokekit, Waspkit, and Tinykit settle in ThunderClan. Chamomilepaw primarily watches them because Arch is sleeping. *Archfall and his kits bond for a moon while they're with him. *Chamomilepaw and Oakpaw leave ThunderClan, chased off by a patrol. Archfall doesn't learn of this until the night he dies. *One Gathering night, it is discovered the true origins of the kits. Most cats believed Archfall stole the kits, but they were actually delivered to him. Angered, Nightrunner rushes home and chases them off. **Archfall manages to get the kits over the WindClan border and hide them in the territory. **He and Nightrunner fight, resulting in Archfall's death. However, the tailless warrior managed to get plenty of good blows on Nightrunner before he dies. **Archfall dies, feeling triumphant that he managed to save his kits from Nightrunner's wrathful claws. *It is now undetermined if Archfall goes to StarClan or somewhere else. *As Kestrelstar is given his lives, it is found out that Archfall is in fact with StarClan, and he gives Kestrelstar the life of mercy. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Indifferent feelings | ⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Misses ---- |-|StarClan= :Fernkit/Fernwish/Kit/Deceased daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"We watch over them together now." :His eyes light with emotion and hopefulness. |-|ThunderClan= I want nothing to do with them. |-|WindClan= :Littlerock/Senior Warrior/Ex-fling/⦁⦁⦁/47% ::"Take care of them..." :Archfall's eyes drop to the ground. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Foster father to kits/⦁/60% ::"I expect even more from you than I do her. You'll be strong for them, I know." :He just sits there. Although he's never met Scorchtail, he knows the tom will protect his kits from anyone else. :Smokepaw/Apprentice/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"You're a smart one, a compassionate one." :Archfall feels his eyes water as he nods. He misses him. :Wasppaw/Apprentice/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Watch your brother and sisters. They'll need you." :He exhales, this not getting any easier on him. :Tinypaw/Apprentice/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Chin up, my girl." :He lifts his chin in example. :Rosepaw/Apprentice/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I didn't have the chance to meet you, but at least I can watch over you now. And remember, no one blames you for keeping the secret." :Archfall eyes the tortie-bobbed kit from above. |-|ShadowClan= :Chamomilefrost/Warrior/Former apprentice, daughter figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"You're smart. You can do this. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye; I love you, thank you for everything." :He watches her from above, paws kneading on the ground. She hopes the best for her. 'Trivia' *Even though he is considered (by himself) to be older and more mature, Archfall likes to hang out with the younger cats in ThunderClan, plus Nightrunner. *Originally, once his kits were discovered to be from WindClan, Archfall was going to becone a loner again. 'Quotes' ❝ Oh, right. '''Archie' doesn’t like his beauty sleep disturbed.'' ❞ — Wildflame when Chamomilepaw surprise-attacked Archfall awake, referring to a night in the tunnels ❝ A dog bit it clean off in a vicious fight with me. I killed it, by the way. ❞ — Archfall after a Birdpaw noticed his missing tail during the festival with ShadowClan ❝ But he let this sorrow change into triumph. He had lost his life, surely, but he still won. His kits were safe. Even Chamomilepaw was safe, and he didn't even help. He looked back on not his whole life, but the feeling of having a young apprentice willing to learn. The joy when he heard he was a father, and the joy he had to be a father-like figure to his apprentice. Most of all, he let his joy that the kits were safe flood over him. — Archfall's thoughts as he's dying 'Fanart' Archfall-1.png|by spark/morgan File:Untitled608-1-1.png|by rylie/hiddencow File:Untitled611-0.png|with chamomilepaw File:Chamomilepawandarchfallllll.png|by sarah/eyota